


Still Got It Memorized

by hackingxbiochemist



Series: Breakup AUs (tumblr prompts) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i still have your phone number memorized even though i haven't called you since we split and somehow i remembered it even though i've had like six shots of bourbon and hey, i know you're pissed that you're here in this dingy club at 3 in the morning to pick my drunk ass up, but you have to admit that's pretty impressive" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Got It Memorized

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is another tumblr prompt, just like the previous fic. Btw I am not abandoning my fic "I'll Be Drunk Again". I still haven't got the idea and the time to do it, but I will update it as soon as I've got the time. Thanks guys! :)

"You have reached Dr. Jemma Simmons, please leave your message after the beep"

"Hi Jemmah! How are youh? I still got your numbah memorized, here, in my head. Can you please come and pick me up? Urgh, the room's spinning"

"You have reached Dr. Jemma Simmons, please leave your message after the beep"

"Jemmaa Simmonnsss! Can you hear meeeee? Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob squarepants!"

"You have reached Dr. Jemma Simmons, please leave your message after the beep"

"Hey love, can you please pick me up? I need you, in fact I can't stop thinking about you since we broke up"

I wake up to the endless beep from my phone, I squeeze my eyes open and I unlock my phone. _Who the bloody hell in the right mind would call me at 3 a.m. ?_ I check my voicemail and it turns out I got 4 messages, 10 text messages and 5 miscalls from only one number. The number I expect least to call me, the number I never thought would show up in my phone screen anymore, the number that I never forget. It is Skye's. I listen to the voice messages, turns out she's drunk. And she asks me to pick me up on the last voicemail, what the hell is she thinking? Well, I'm just gonna go back to sleep, she is drunk and absolutely not in her right mind. As I lie down on my bed again, closing my eyes, I remember that Skye is lightweight and crazy, hazardous things happened everytime she was drunk. Then comes her hangover, she would always throws up crazily and waking up in the morning feeling like her head was crushed into the wall. _Did she had anvil or aspirin in her house? Who would held her hair and change her clothes if she was drunk? Oh God, why do I still think about her? She is not my girlfriend anymore, stop worrying about her Jemma! She can take care of herself._ I tried to close my eyes again, and I can't. Thoughts and speculations about what will happen to Skye still goes on in my head, they are pulling me back from my drowsiness. _Shit, what the hell I don't care anymore, I'm gonna go and pick Skye up._

I wash my face, change my clothes, grab my jumper and drive my car. I did not need to know where else I am going because I know Skye will be in the Hub, her favorite bar. The Hub was mostly empty, only some people scattered around the seats and tables. _How did I end up doing this? Urgh.._

And there was Skye, her head's on the table, her leather jacket on her lap and her phone's on her hand. I hurriedly walk over to her and wake her up.

"Skye, Skye, wake up, let's get you home," I shake her body gently.

"Hmmm" Skye hummed in reply.

"Come on Skye, let's go," I said as I take her by the hips and lead her to my car.

I drive to Skye's apartment, and piggy back her because she won't wake up. We arrive at her door and I press the passcode to Skye's apartment. I'm not sure it will work because I don't know if Skye changed it after our breakup. But there's no harm in trying right? The door clicked open and I am kind of surprised by this, Skye has not changed her passcode, which was our anniversary date. Well, I am not sure how to feel about this but what matters now is bringing Skye inside. I settle Skye to her room and go to the kitchen to retrieve water and aspirin. It is all very familiar to me since I always wander here, it's been 6 months and everything remains unchanged. I go back to Skye's room and give her the glass of water, however Skye is too drunk to respond and she is fully knocked out. Then I decided to change her into her pajamas. I take out an Iron Man t-shirt and boxer from her closet and change her clothes that reeks of bourbon. After everything's done I make sure that Skye is comfortable enough and turn to leave. As I turn around, I feel a hand grasping my arm, Skye is half-awake. _Oh God what should I do?_

"Come back to sleep babe, where are you going with that clothes? Are you going out?" Skye mumbles as she tugs at Jemma's arm.

"Uh-uhm, I was just about to leave," I answer nervously, not realizing what I just said.

"Babe, are you mad at me? Don't go," Skye begs me. _What is wrong with her?_

"Stay with me, please?" she pulls me into her bed.

"Well I," by this moment I am paralyzed and unable to think. _Just staying one night could not possibly hurt anyone right?_ _Well it's not even night anymore, it's almost in the morning._

"Hold me, I am cold," Skye requests as she takes my hand and bring it to her waist. God she is so drunk right now. I close my eyes and snuggle in closer into the back of her neck, burying my head in her hair, I breathe deeply, it is the familiar smell of Skye, the calm and soothing smell that once told me I was home.

\--------------

I wake up like someone's been hammering my head over and over with a sledgehammer. My eyes are very hard to open and I can't get out of my bed. I smell coffee and tea. Just like the old days. _Wait… what? Tea? How the heck is somebody able to make coffee and tea when I'm only alone? Unless.. I brought home somebody last night. Shit. But wait, my clothes are fully on. Whoa._ Something's not right. I turn to my bedside and I see a glass of water and aspirin, yeah it's probably the best to drink it. I gulp the glass of water and I try to remember what happened last night. _It does not look like I fuck somebody, and why do I smell a familiar scent? It's a faint smell of sweet raspberry, oh god, is it Jemma? Shit shit no shit what do I do yesterday shit Skye what is wrong with you?!_ Then I decide to go out and and meet her, and maybe apologize, but why do she slept here last night? _God I'm in a deep trouble._ I exhale loudly and walk into the kitchen. No one's there but there's coffee, tea and pancakes with a piece of paper beside the plate. I take the piece of paper to get a good look at it, by only looking from the first word I am a hundred percent sure it's Jemma.

The note is brief, it says:

"Good morning, Skye. I hope you already take the aspirin and now have a good breakfast. Sorry I have to go before you wake up because I have an early meeting. Last night was pretty impressive by the way. -Jemma Simmons"

 _What the hell did we sleep together?!_ I stare at the paper with eyes and mouth wide open.

"P.S. : No we did not sleep together. If you would like to know what happen, maybe we can grab a dinner later?"

 _God, it is like she knows what am I thinking about. Dinner? Wow. Jemma Simmons asks me to dinner?_ Well, I need to go because maybe it's a way to get another chance at our relationship. I miss her so damn much already. 


End file.
